Boomerang (Anierica)
Boomerang is Anierican children's television network owned by Turner International Anierica. History Boomerang was launched on May 27, 2000. Launch of the broadcast for classic cartoons like Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and the syndications. On June 6, 2005, Boomerang was rebranded and the new idents created by Yeti Motion Graphics Ltd. On February 1, 2012, Boomerang was rebranded and the new idents created by Mainframe, switched to the 16:9 picture format and launched in HD simulcast. On September 29, 2014, Boomerang was new look as part of Boomerang's ongoing global rebrand. On September 10, 2018, Boomerang was closed for first time and replaced by Boing. On November 24, 2018, Boomerang will be relaunching, as part of Winkom Multicanal. Feeds *'Main feed with adverts:' Ludussia *'Localised feed with adverts:' Erdetia, Pikeland, Neltody, Agleka Programming Current programming *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' *''The Happos Family'' *''Inspector Gadget 2015'' *''Miss Moon'' *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''New Looney Tunes'' *''Oddbods'' *''Pat the Dog'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Wacky Races 2017'' Former programming *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''The Addams Family'' *''Animaniacs'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show'' *''Banana Splits'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Coconut - The Little Dragon'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Danger Mouse'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Felix the Cat'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''Heathcliff and Marmaduke'' *''Help!... It's The Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''The Jungle Bunch to the Rescue'' *''King Arthur's Disasters'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Lippy The Lion and Hardy Har Har'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''The Mask: Animated Series'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' *''The Owl'' *''The Owl & Co'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *''Pink Panther and Sons'' *''Popeye'' *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' *''Roobarb'' *''The Ruff and Reddy Show'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snorks'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Super Friends'' *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''Time Squad'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Top Cat'' *''Wacky Races'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' Logos Boomerang logo 2000.png|First logo (May 27, 2000 - June 6, 2005) Boomerang (2006-2015).png|Second logo (June 6, 2005 - September 29, 2014) Boomerang (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (September 29, 2014 - present) Boomerang HD (2015-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (September 29, 2014 - present) Boomerang +1 (2015-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (May 30, 2016 - present) Idents Skrinsot zastavka Boomerang (2000-2005, belo).png|First ident but some toys idents (May 27, 2000 - June 6, 2005) Skrinsot zastavka Boomerang (2000-2005, pronalazenje).png|First ident but finding (May 27, 2000 - June 6, 2005) Skrinsot zastavka Boomerang (2000-2005, sijalice).png|First ident but light lamps (May 27, 2000 - June 6, 2005) Skrinsot zastavka Boomerang (2000-2005, minipozoriste).png|First ident but minitheater (May 27, 2000 - June 6, 2005) Skrinsot zastavka Boomerang (2000-2005, projektor).png|First ident but projector (May 27, 2000 - June 6, 2005) Skrinsot zastavka Boomerang (2000-2005, promo).png|First ident but some show promos (May 27, 2000 - June 6, 2005) Skrinsot zastavka Boomerang (2000-2005, retromercial).png|First ident but retromercials (May 27, 2000 - June 6, 2005) Skrinsot zastavka Boomerang (2000-2005, pucanje).png|First ident but shooting (May 27, 2000 - June 6, 2005) On-screen graphics Ekrani logotip Boomerang (2000-2005, versija Anierica).png|First digital on-graphic (May 27, 2000 - June 6, 2005) Ekrani logotip Boomerang (2005-2012, versija Anierica).png|Second digital on-graphic (June 6, 2005 - February 1, 2012) Ekrani logotip Boomerang (2012-2014, versija Anierica).png|Third digital on-graphic (February 1, 2012 - September 29, 2014) Ekrani logotip Boomerang (2014-2018, versija Anierica).png|Current digital on-graphic (September 29, 2014 - present) Others Next/Later phases 2000-2005 (next only) *Dutch: Straks op Boomerang: *laat de titel zien*, we hebben het getoond na de pauze. *English: Coming up next is *show title*, on Boomerang. *French: Tout de suite après la pause: *montrer le titre*, sur Boomerang. *Polish: Za chwilę na Boomerangu: *pokaż tytuł*, kontynuujemy po pauzie. *Romanian: Continuitate este *titlul emisiune*, pe canalul Boomerang. 2005-2012 *Dutch (next): Straks: *laat de titel zien*, op Boomerang. *English (next): Coming up next: *show title*, on Boomerang. *French (next): Tout de suite: *montrer le titre*, sur Boomerang. *Polish (next): Za chwilę: *pokaż tytuł*, na Boomerangu. *Romanian (next): Urmează: *titlul emisiune*, pe Boomerang. *Dutch (later): Later: *laat de titel zien*, op Boomerang. *English (later): Coming up later: *show title*, on Boomerang. *French (later): Après: *montrer le titre*, sur Boomerang. *Polish (later): Później: *pokaż tytuł*, na Boomerangu. *Romanian (later): Mai târziu: *titlul emisiune*, pe Boomerang. 2012-2015 *Dutch (next): Straks op Boomerang: *laat de titel zien*. *English (next): Coming up next on Boomerang is *show title*. *French (next): Tout de suite après la pause: *montrer le titre*. *Polish (next): Za chwilę na Boomerangu: *pokaż tytuł*. *Romanian (next): Urmează la Boomerang: *titlul emisiune*. *Dutch (later): En later: *laat de titel zien*, op Boomerang. *English (later): And coming up later: *show title*, on Boomerang. *French (later): Et après: *montrer le titre*, sur Boomerang. *Polish (later): I później: *pokaż tytuł*, na Boomerangu. *Romanian (later): Și mai târziu: *titlul emisiune*, la Boomerang. 2015-present *Dutch (next): Straks: *laat de titel zien*, op Boomerang. *English (next): Up next is *show title*, on Boomerang. *French (next): Tout de suite: *montrer le titre*, sur Boomerang. *Polish (next): Za chwilę: *pokaż tytuł*, na Boomerangu. *Romanian (next): Urmează: *titlul emisiune*, la Boomerang. *Dutch (later): En later: *laat de titel zien*, op Boomerang. *English (later): And later: *show title*, on Boomerang. *French (later): Et après: *montrer le titre*, sur Boomerang. *Polish (later): I później: *pokaż tytuł*, na Boomerangu. *Romanian (later): Și mai târziu: *titlul emisiune*, la Boomerang. Category:Turner International Anierica Category:Children's television channels Category:Defunct television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Defunct television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Defunct television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Defunct television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Defunct television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Launched in 2000 Category:Closed in 2018